dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Kim-Sung-Hee15
Perfil * Nombre: 나은 / Na Eun * Nombre Real: '''김성 희 / Kim Sung Hee * '''Apodos: '''Son yeoshin (diosa) * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, compositora, modelo, actriz y MC * '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Enero-1999 (18 Años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''155cm * '''Peso: '''46kg * '''Tipo de sangre: '''B * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Gato * Agencia: '''Plan A Entertainment * '''Relacion Sentimental: Onew de Shinee Biografía Nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 15 de Enero de 1999. Ella fue adoptada por el grupo Shinee. Ella reconoce a Minho (Shinee) como si fuera su verdadero padre, mientras los otros miembros son como sus hermanos, en eseccion de Onew (Shinee) que es su novio. Asistió a la Escuela de Artes de Seúl junto con Hong Yoo Kyung, Kim Nam Joo y la maknae de A Pink Oh Ha Young. Ella reveló que era amiga de la actriz Shim Eun Kyung y de Lizzy de After School. Cantó "Sorry Heart" de Wonder Girls durante su audicion y fue el primer pasante que se dio a conocer. Tuvo apariciones en vídeos musicales de las canciones "Soom", "Beautiful" y "I Like You The Best", de Beast a finales de 2010. Dramas * Cinderella and Four Knights * Second Time Twenty Years Old * Childless Comfort * The Great Seer * Salamander Guru and the Shadows Películas * Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family Composiciones * Apink - Ordinary Day Programas de TV * KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' * Apink's Extreme Adventure * Get it beauty * Weekly Idol Ep. 207 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. * Running Man Ep. 202-203 * Apink's Showtime con A Pink. * Running Man cameo Ep.197 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 175 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 156 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 142 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 104 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 44 con A Pink. * Weekly Idol Ep. 25 con A Pink. * A Pink News Season 3 * Birth of Family * A Pink News Season 2 * A Pink News Programas de Radio * KBS Cool FM Jikyeong 2 O'clock Radio (junto a Eunji) * (SBS) radio100 * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio * (1theK) OVEN RADIO * (MBC) Simsimtapa * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio * (SBS) radio100 * (SBS) RADIO POWER * (MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior * (SBS) radio100 * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio Vídeos Musicales * VICTON - I'm Fine * BEAST - Breath * BEAST - Beautiful * BEAST - Soom * BEAST - I Like You The Best * Gak] - The Person Who Once Loved Me * Mario- MAYDAY * Gak] - It Hurts * SPEED - That's My Fault (Drama Ver.) * SPEED - It's Over (Drama Ver.) Anuncios * 2016: '''Elle Korea * '''2016: Ceci Magazine (con Park Cho Rong) * 2015: Grazia Magazine * 2015: '''Cosmopolitan * '''2015: '''Sure Magazine * '''2015: '''Vogue Girl * '''2014: M-Limited (con Eun Ji) * 2013-2014: Peripera * 2013: '''Arena Magazine * '''2013: '''Sure Magazine * '''2013: '''Singles Magazine (con Eun Ji) * '''2013: Hazzys (con Eun Ji) * 2012-2013: Sudden Attack (con Eun Ji) Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: '''Apink ** '''Posición: Visual, Vocalista y Bailarina * Familia: Minho (Shinee) padre adoptivo, Key, Jonghyun y Taemin como sus hermanos mayores y Onew como su novio * Idiomas: Coreano, Chino, Japonés, Inglés e Español En opinion a Na Eun: Yo hablo el español demasiado malo, pero cuando voy a escribir palabras en español me salen bien jajajaja ' * '''Educación: ' ** Chungdam Middle School ** Seoul Arts High School * '''Religión: '''Católica * '''Hobbies: '''Dibujar, coleccionar y comprar ropa. * '''Tipo ideal: '''Alguien honesto y que tenga una personalidad varonil, su novio Onew (Shinee) es esa clase de hombre * '''Especialidad: Artes * Color Favorito: Negro * Modelos a seguir: BoA, S.E.S & Fin.K.L * Animales favoritos: '''Perro, gato, conejo. * '''Personalidad: '''Es tímida e inexpresiva, le cuesta expresarse bien. * '''Lema: "''Si no te quieres arrepentir en el futuro , entonces hazlo en serio ahora."'' * Ex aprendiz de JYP. * Audiciono con el tema "Sorry Heart" de Wonder Girls. * Su sueño de infancia es ser mas famoso que S.E.S y Fin.K.L. * Retira lo dicho de querer casarse a los 25 años * Tiene el mal hábito de tocarse el pelo con frecuencia. * Es amiga de Lizzy de After School y de la actriz Shim Eun Kyung. * En sus conciertos (Debut) ella comparte habitación con Ha Young. * Su nombre de bautismo es Marcela. * Es una de las “tres idols artistas”, junto a Jaekyung de Rainbow, y Yura de Girl's Day. * En el segundo Fanmeeting de A Pink, declaró que en realidad mide 155cm y pesa 46kg. * Fue descubierta cuando siguió a su primo a una audición y se le pidió a una audición a sí misma debido a su aspecto pendientes , en esa época era estudiante de arte. Sin preparación, Na Eun se presentó y cantó para la audición, lo que pasó antes de que finalmente se convirtió en un miembro de Apink. * Ella junto a Yoona y Seohyun fueron designadas para ser las embajadoras de publicidad para la Universidad Dongguk por su aniversario 108. * Es la más flexible del grupo. * Realmente disfruta de las películas de terror. Aunque se asusta viéndolas, disfruta ese sentimiento. * También disfruta de los parques de diversiones de miedo. * Hyundon de Weekly Idol dijo que una vez se encontró con Naeun y Hayoung y fueron a comer pollo ya que son vecinos del mismo departamento, el comento que a Naeun le gusta mucho el pollo hasta bromeo que tendria que criar pollos esto hizo que todos se rían. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Naeun come muy bien a pesar de estar en un grupo femenino. * Las partes del cuerpo en las que más confía son su cintura / caderas, cabello y muñecas. * Es la más delgada del grupo y la llaman CINTURA DE HORMIGA por que mide 50cm. * Naeun está clasificada en tercer lugar en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad Dongguk. Naeun ha aprobado sus exámenes y ha tenido una excelente asistencia en comparación con otras celebridades que asistieron a la misma universidad. * Jung joon young la eligio como su favorita de apink. * Es muy buena en inglés a sorprendido a muchos con la fluidez y la pronunciación correcta a diferencia de otros idols. * El actor Kim Seung Soo dijo que su tipo ideal era Naeun. * Demostró tener una belleza natural en showtime mostrándose sin maquillaje y sorprendiendo con una piel clara e impecable. * En SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 participó, junto a Minah de Girl's Day, Lee Taemin de Shinee y Wooyoung de 2PM, en una parodia de los populares dramas "The Heirs" y "Master's sun". * Jaehyo de Block B Dijo que su chica ideal era Na Eun y que le gustaría invitarla al cine. En su aparición en el programa Weekly Idol, declaró ser gran fan del grupo A Pink y, especialmente, de Na Eun. * Wheesung en su aparición especial de Weekly Idol declaró ser gran fan del grupo Apink y especialmente de Na Eun y, en respuesta a ello, el equipo de producción le regaló un disco de A Pink autografiado y con un mensaje de Na Eun, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz. * Heo Young Saeng, miembro de SS501, en una entrevista se le preguntó sobre su grupo favorito de chicas, a lo que el respondió que era Apink y, después, se le preguntó por la miembro más bonita, a lo que él respondió que era Na Eun. * Tiene un Gran parecido a Jennie de BLACKPINK. * Luego de que su aventura se arruinara y no pudiera realizarla por el mal clima en "Apink Extreme Adventure", su compañera Bomi le pagó un boleto a Taiwan para que pudiera realizar una aventura junto con ella. * Se casara con Onew (Shinee) aun no an acordado la fecha Galería Naeun-5th.jpg Naeun - Summer Time.png Naeun.jpg Seven Springs of A Pink Naeun 1.jpg